wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Terokkar Mana Bomb quest chain
This series of quests consists of either neutral quests, or of equivalent Alliance and Horde quests. In this series of quests you investigate strange happenings at Cenarion Thicket. Following a chain of clues, you eventually find that the Blood Elves of Firewing Point are constructing a doomsday device. You gain significant rewards three times during the course of this chain of quests. The Terokkar Mana Bomb Preamble: One of your contacts tells you that the druids of Cenarion Thicket, in Terokkar Forest have not been heard from in some time. Would you go find out if something has happened to them? :'' Note: Alliance characters can obtain this quest from Jenai Starwhisper, in Allerian Stronghold. Horde characters can get it from Tooki, at Stonebreaker Hold. Any character can obtain it from Lethyn Moonfire, of Cenarion Refuge, in Zangarmarsh, once friendly with Cenarion Expedition.'' Act 1: Discovery Of the druids at Cenarion Thicket, you find only two alive. One, Earthbinder Tavgren, was away when whatever it was happened. The other, Warden Treelos, has gone insane. Earthbinder Tavgren has two tasks for you: * Tavgren tells you that something has upset the natural balance of the thicket. Teromoths, normally peaceful, have become much more aggressive in the area of the thicket. He asks you to collect some samples of the moths within the thicket, to compare to the normal ones. The teromoth samples are easy to get, really. You wander near a moth, then defend yourself, collecting samples from the remains. Returning them, Tavgren finds that the teromoths seem to have been infused with pure mana somehow. Whatever caused the energy that the teromoths have absorbed must have been what killed the druids of the thicket. * The other thing Tavgren wants you to do, is to find something - anything - that might point to what killed all the druids. Tavgren himself was in the thicket only briefly, but he thought he saw the body of a Broken with some strange object next to it. You investigate. Sure enough, there's a dead Broken, and the remains of some device next to it. Act 2: Investigation *' ' Earthbinder Tavgren tells you to find Empoor, a Broken merchant, and persuade him to talk. He doesn't do so willingly, though. You approach him on the issue, and he sends his bodyguard after you. After some ... gentle persuasion... he sees the error of his ways. He agrees to tell you what he knows while he bandages his wounds. *' ' Even after the beating, though, he doesn't tell you much. Wind Trader Lathrai, an Ethereal in Shattrath City, hired him to move some boxes. ... and that's all you are able to get from him. *' ' Wind Trader Lathrai, when you get to Shattrath, is coy. "Perhaps my memory would improve if you did me a favor..." It's a better deal than trying to beat the information out of him. After all, he's an ethereal, who knows what you'd have to do... The Wind Trader sends you to Veil Skith, where the Arakkoa have taken one of his shipments of exotic goods, and he wants it back. ALL back. A dangerous task, it takes you a while to retrieve all 5 crates of goods. But they must have been quite valuable to him, as not only does it loosen his tongue, he is willing to give you a bonus. *' ' It seems that yes, Lathrai did sell Empoor several boxes of exotic engineering parts a month back, and the Empoor was delivering them to someone at Tuurem. He suggests that perhaps some of the parts might still be there somewhere. Off you go, to poke around Tuurem. Sure enough, after a good bit of poking around the ruined huts, you find a box of engineering parts. And a suprise! There's a blood elf courier guarding it! The courier objects to your taking the parts, but you refuse to take 'no' for an answer. * You return to Earthbinder Tavgren with the parts, but he has no more idea what they are for than you do. However, he knows who to talk to. Act 3: The Mana Bomb Earthbinder Tavgren sends you to a nearby stronghold, to talk to someone better connected than he is. (A local spymaster? Who can say?) :'' Note: Alliance characters are sent to Jenai Starwhisper, in Allerian Stronghold. Horde characters are sent to Tooki, at Stonebreaker Hold.'' At the stronghold, your contact reveals that the Ethereals have been smuggling proscribed goods in from other dimensions. The box you brought, for instance, has bomb parts. *' ' or This calls for immediate action. Your contact directs you to a scout closer to Firewing Point. :'' Note: Alliance characters are sent to Lieutenant Meridian at Allerian Post. Horde Characters are sent to Sergeant Chawni at Stonebreaker Camp. *' / ' The scout directs you to disrupt the activity at Firewing Point in the simplest way possible - kill a good many of them. You wreak appropriately high levels of casualties among the blood elves. But while you are doing that, you get a good look at what they are building in the courtyard. And it doesn't look good. *' / ' Killing Blood Elves bent on bombing civilization may be a good thing, but the important thing is making sure the bomb doesn't go off anywhere that you care about. So the scout wants you to get The Final Code for the bomb from the overseer, and set the nasty thing off. You find Sharth Voldoun at the top of one of the towers at Firewing Point. You take the final code from his body, and go back down to the bomb. And shortly thereafter, the blood elves of Firewing Point find themselves hoist by their own petard, quite literally. Even from some distance away, you feel the effects. But not so bad as had they managed to complete it, and deliver it to a neighborhood near you. The spymaster (or whatever) back at the stronghold is overjoyed. Singlehandedly, you've taken out the blood elf leader and destroyed the bomb that was going to wipe out who knows how many people. *' / ' You finish celebrating your victory and set off again for the unfortunate Cenarion Thicket, where your quest started. Earthbinder Tavgren greets you, and listens to the tale of your exploits. Still, he can think of no reason the Blood Elves would want to obliterate the Thicket. Perhaps Warden Treelos might know, but that answer is locked away behind a wounded mind. Rewards At the completion of , Wind Trader Lathrai offers you your choice of At the completion of , you are given your choice of And at the conclusion of , you get your choice from among Summary You are first directed to Cenarion Thicket and Earthbinder Tavgren: * This is not a prerequisite. #The quest line formally starts with both: #* #* # # # # # or # or # or # or # or Category:Terokkar Forest quests Category:Quest chains